


fight or flight

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack Recovery, Panic Attacks, Prinxiety - Freeform, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil has a panic attack.





	fight or flight

_Oh, no._

Virgil looks up from the bowl of popcorn he's been absently nibbling on. Thomas said the wrong thing to a cashier. Normally, no big deal, but it comes on the heels of accidentally letting an elevator door close in someone's face and telling the barista at Starbucks "you, too." When you combined that with the stress Thomas was already in, well-

Perhaps Thomas can avoid a panic attack, but the tightening of Virgil's chest tells him that he's not going to be so lucky.

Even more so because he's not alone. Princey shares the living room, watching Disney films with him, tossing popcorn at him when he makes a particularly snarky comment. How can he duck out? Roman's sure to want to know _why_, since they've been sharing a relatively peaceable moment. What if he thinks it's because of _him_?

Virgil's breathing speeds up and he sets the popcorn bowl down with suddenly shaky hands, praying that Roman hasn't noticed. As _Moana_ plays in the background, he pulls his hoodie up, trying to let the darkness of the hood soothe him.

_He's gonna notice, he's gonna find out, and he's gonna hate you, you pathetic, worthless, good-for-nothing-_

"Virgil?" Roman asks, but Virgil can barely hear him through the buzzing in his ears. He cringes away from the shadow falling across him, tucking up into a ball, hyperventilating. _Too much, too much, too much_\- 

"Virgil, are you all right?" Roman asks, but Virgil can't even hope to answer, his heartbeat thudding so loudly he swears it moves the thin fabric of his shirt. Roman makes a muffled exclamation and the shadow disappears, moving away for a moment.

_See, he's leaving, you deserve to be alone, you stupid-_

"Virgil," Roman says loudly, yet clearly, coming back and squatting next to him. "Virgil, you need to do your breathing exercises." _My _what_? _ Virgil stares at him in dazed stupefaction, breathing harsh and loud.

"Breathe in for four seconds," Roman enunciates, demonstrating afterward with an obvious huff of breath. His brown eyes are warm and concerned. "Hold it for seven seconds," he manages to say. Virgil stares at him, wide-eyed, doing his best to copy him, though it feels like his lungs are ready to explode out of his chest. "Now breathe out for eight seconds," Roman says, expelling a popcorn-scented gust of breath in Virgil's direction.

"Come on, Virgil," Roman encourages. "Breathe. Four-seven-eight. It will be okay. You'll be okay." _You don't _know_ that!_ But Virgil feels his muscles relaxing anyway, his trembling easing bit by bit as his breathing slows. When he feels somewhat in control of his shaky limbs again, he looks up, shame staining his face red.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Roman tells him sincerely, as if he's read Virgil's mind. "There is nothing wrong with you for having a panic attack."

"It's so stupid," Virgil mumbles. "Such a dumb reason."

"There are no dumb reasons," Roman says. "Only reasons." Upon seeing Virgil's incredulous look, he adds, "I've been talking to Logan."

"Er, why?" Virgil asks. Now it's Roman's turn to redden and look away.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that I would be able to help you if you panicked in my company," Roman muttered. "It- seemed the right thing to do." Virgil uncurls slightly, letting a slight smile cross his mouth.

"Thanks, Princey," he says. "You even got the breathing exercise right."

"I practiced on Patton," Roman admits and Virgil can't help but laugh.


End file.
